general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery Jerome-Corinthos
Avery Jerome "A.J." QuartermaineOn March 9, 2015, Michael stated (as her legal guardian) that he was changing Avery's name to Avery Jerome Quartermaine, A.J. for short ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCr0uUCuo-c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPdg6-UNj0E | alias = Jaime SummersNina and Franco decided to give her a name. December 3, 2014. Franco often refers to her as Jaime Summers, last name spelling is correct due to captions on December 10th. (transcript of the dialogue: http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2014/gh-trans-12-10-14.shtml) | namesakes = Ava Jerome James Nathan Reeves A.J. Quartermaine | ethnicity = Cuban-American Greek-American Irish-American | gender = Female | born = October 31, 2014She was born during Carly's wedding on Halloween. The Brownstone 12/1424 Elm Street Port Charles, New York | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Ava Jerome Carly Corinthos (step) | siblings = Kiki Jerome (maternal half) Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos (deceased) Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal half) Josslyn Jacks (step) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) Victor Jerome (deceased) Delia Ryan Coleridge (maternal) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (step) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing (paternal) Evan Jerome, Sr. Dino AntoinelliIn 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison. (both deceased) Julian Jerome Olivia Jerome Johnno Ryan (maternal) Bob Reid (maternal great) Lucas Jones Nelle Benson (adoptive step) | nieces/nephews = Rocco Falconeri Charlotte Cassadine (step) (via Dante) | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Sam Morgan Lucas Jones Leo Falconeri Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) Owen Ryan (maternal cousins) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Morgan (maternal once removed; via Sam) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Avery Jerome-Corinthos'Stated by the judge at her custody hearing on November 9, 2015 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znhiJremezE ... http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2015/gh-trans-11-09-15.shtml is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. She is the daughter of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and mobster, Ava Jerome. She is also the product of a one night stand between two people who hate each other. She was born onscreen on November 4, 2014. Casting Twins Harper and Presley Carlson portrayed Avery in November 2014.http://star-kidz.net/CarlsonTwins.php She is currently being portrayed by twins Ava and Grace Scarola, who debuted on December 1, 2014.http://star-kidz.net/ScarolaTwins.php Background Avery was conceived on the day of A.J. Quartermaine's funeral in April 2014. Ava slept with both Morgan and Sonny on the same day, leading there to be a question of paternity later on. In the end the paternity test confirmed that Sonny was the father. Ava finds out she is pregnant off screen, but her pregnancy is revealed when Sonny tries to kill her on his island. She shows Sonny the positive test to prove to him it's the truth, but to be sure he has her get a blood test at General Hospital, which comes back positive. When Morgan finds out about the baby, he asks Ava to have an abortion, but she refuses. During the pregnancy Ava missed a lot of appointments, experienced constant stress, and had multiple cases of horrible Braxton Hicks contractions. Ava feels Avery kick on August 19, 2014. Ava also refuses to get a paternity test before the baby is born as there was a significant risk to the baby. Sabrina Santiago, who thought she had lost her own child because of the Jerome mob, seeks revenge on Ava during her pregnancy. Ava almost suffered a miscarriage after Sabrina purposely gave Ava the wrong medication -- Misoprostol instead of Nifedipine. Ava delayed taking the pills which helped, but experienced more pain after taking them later on. The pills also caused Ava to go into early labor, but Silas Clay came to their aid and he was able to stop it. At one point her sister, Kiki Jerome was her guardian as well as her adoptive brother, Michael Corinthos. On November 10, 2015, Ava was awarded sole custody of Avery after goading Sonny into threatening her (she recorded it) and Sonny was given visitation rights. During The Nurses' Ball 2016, after months of trying to find something on Ava, Carly finds a sex tape of her and then-D.A. Paul Hornsby and tries to use against Ava to get Avery back but Ava isn't fazed until Carly lets Paul know that she has it. When Paul finds out he threatens to turn Ava into the police for killing Connie Falconeri (he has the recording). Ava finally relents and basically gives custody over to Sonny with an agreement that she can still see Avery. In 2016, her brother, Morgan was killed in a car bombing. As of July 14, 2017, Sonny has full physical and legal custody of Avery and Ava has no right to her anymore. It was also revealed that they had come to an agreement privately.http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-07-14-17.shtml Through her father's marriage, she gained Carly Corinthos as a stepmother. Storylines |-|2014-15= Avery was born onscreen November 4, 2014 to Ava Jerome with the help of Nina Reeves. Nina paralyzed Ava and forced her into labor by injecting her with a drug. After she was born, Nina and her mother kidnapped her as revenge against Ava. Nina flees with the baby with Franco's help and they relocate to Canada, where Franco makes Nina realize that the baby is not her child with Silas. Nina then convinces Franco to raise the baby with her. Nina calls them a "dysfunctional family". After many suggestions, they name the baby Jaime, after Nina's brother, James. The dysfunctional family comes to an end when Dante, Kiki, Ava, Silas, and Morgan catch up with them. She is briefly returned to Ava before Dante arrests Ava for Connie Falconeri's murder, leaving the baby with Kiki and Morgan. Avery is taken the hospital by her sister, Kiki and her possible father, Morgan, where it is revealed by Silas that she is healthy other then a slight ear infection. Morgan asks Silas to preform a paternity test but Silas says he can't without Ava's permission due to her being the baby's legal guardian. Kiki announces that she is the baby's temporary legal guardian because she is her mom's next of kin so Kiki gives permission to run the test. Silas returns and tells them a standard paternity test will not work because both potential fathers are related, so they need to test the baby's DNA with someone who is either clearly related to her or not. Silas decides to use Morgan's mother, Carly's DNA because she is related to Morgan and not Sonny. On December 19, it is revealed that Avery's DNA doesn't match Carly's, making Sonny her father. On January 5, 2015, Ava gets to hold her daughter one last time and name her, Avery before she goes to prison. It is also revealed that Avery would be living with her sister, Kiki and her father, Silas at his apartment. During January, Avery spends time with the Corinthos side of her family while in custody of Kiki and is seen by her mother in prison. During this time her mother, Ava was presumed dead after falling off a bridge. After Sonny is released from prison, he takes Avery home with him, which makes Kiki question if she should sue for custody. It is later revealed that Kiki decided not to sue for custody, but Avery's adoptive brother, Michael Quartermaine is, to get back at Sonny, who murdered Michael's biological father, A.J. Quartermaine, and to protect Avery from the dangerous mob lifestyle that left Michael in a coma for a year. Michael and Sonny went to court where, after Michael got a new judge (Judge David Walters, his grandmother's boyfriend), he was awarded custody of Avery. Before Michael takes Avery, she meets her grandmother, Delia and her uncle Julian at her mother's memorial service (in New York City) while Ava looks on. Kiki and Morgan return to Port Charles with Avery, where Michael takes her and renames her Avery Jerome Quartermaine, A.J. for short after Michael's father. After Michael wins custody, Avery's siblings, Morgan and Kiki drug Michael to make him look like a bad parent and it works and Avery put under the guardianship of her sister but before she can go home with her, she goes to the hospital to get checked out and is kidnapped by Silas to save Ava (who was presumed dead but was save by Silas only to find out that she had cancer and Avery saved her life by donating bone marrow). She is eventually discovered by Kiki and Morgan in Silas' apartment and is returned to Michael, in exchange for Michael dropping the charges against Morgan and Kiki, who were arrested for drugging him. On June 29, 2015, Michael gave Avery back to Sonny, where he relinquished all legal rights to her. As of July, her name is now Avery Corinthos. In October, while her father Sonny is in the hospital recovering from being shot, Ava comes to claim her daughter. Carly tries to stop her but is unsuccessful at doing so and Ava is awarded temporary custody and takes Avery home. Later, Ava brings Avery to the Floating Rib where Julian get more acquainted with her. A few days later Ava takes Avery to the hospital where she is diagnosed as eczema. While there, they run into Sonny and the two have a not so civil conversation about Avery and her custody. On November 5, Sonny gets Ric to move up the custody hearing for Avery, which causes her mother, Ava to flip out on Sonny and Ric in Sonny's hospital room at General Hospital. On the day of the custody hearing, everyone including Kiki testifies on Sonny's behalf and when it looks like Sonny is going to get sole custody, Ava does what she does best and provokes Sonny into threatening her and unbeknownst to Sonny, Ava was recording the conversation. When Scott plays it for the judge, the judge awards Ava sole custody and Sonny is given visitation rights, but this custody battle is far from over. It was also stated by the judge that her legal name is Avery Jerome-Corinthos. Later, Morgan comes to Ava's penthouse to see Avery and to give Ava, Avery's favorite blanket that he bought for her while she was living with her father. On Thanksgiving, Avery and her mom are seen alone at the Metro Court. Later on, Avery and her mom show up at her uncle Julian and Alexis' new house, and Olivia, who is there with her and Julian's son, Leo, answers the door and when she see Ava she slams the door in their faces because she is not happy to see Ava since she killed her cousin, Connie. She tells Ava and Alexis (since it's Alexis' house) that she wants them to leave but Kristina convinces Olivia (and Alexis) to let Ava stay so she can meet her little sister. While the women get dinner ready, Kristina and Avery bond and she meets her cousin, Molly as well. Afterwards, the unconventional family sits down for Thanksgiving dinner. On November 30, Avery is seen with her mother at GH, where she gets to see her father for their court mandated visitation but it must be supervised by Yvonne Golnik, the court appointed supervisor and Sonny reluctantly agrees so he can see Avery. Later Carly, Sonny, Avery, and Yvonne go into one of the hospital meeting rooms and Carly convinces Yvonne to wait outside the room while Sonny stays with Avery. After Carly leaves, Sonny and Avery bond. Sonny tells her that she is his heart and then he sings her a song. A little while later, Yvonne comes back and says that the visit is over but Sonny says it's not time yet they are still playing. Before Yvonne takes Avery, Paul walks in and convinces her to give Sonny a couple more minutes which she does and then she takes Avery. Avery is seen again with her mom on Christmas Eve, where they bump into Kiki, who agrees to spend Christmas with them. Kiki then convinces Ava to let Avery spend Christmas Eve with Sonny. Kiki then brings Avery's to Sonny house. |-|2016-17= On January 19, 2016, Ava takes her to mommy and me yoga. On January 21, Carly gets upset that she missed Sonny's supervised visit with her. Later on in January, Carly tries to convince Ava to let Sonny have a couple of unsupervised visits and after Kiki asking her to it and after much consideration, Ava decides against it. A few days later, Ava fakes being sick in order to keep Avery safe from her business and asks Kiki to babysit her. Then Kiki takes Avery to see her father and leaves her with him while she and Morgan go out. Later on, Avery is seen spending more time with her father. Then Carly comes home and is happy to her but is concerned about how Ava is going to react. Meanwhile, Kiki (sans Avery) and Ava run into each other and Ava gets upset when she finds out that Kiki left Avery with Sonny. Then Ava goes to Sonny's house to get Avery and threatens that she will take away his visitation and he tells her to try it. Avery is later seen with her mother and Scott at the Metro Court. On February 17, Avery is spending time with Sonny and Dante, Michael and Morgan also get to see her. On March 2, Avery is brought to the hospital by the babysitter who has to drop her off due to her mother not doing well. Then Ava then lets Sonny take Avery while Kiki is recovering. On May 20, Carly revealed that Kristina took Avery to a play group. On May 31/June 1, Avery is seen with her mother, Kiki and Dillon at the Metro Court. On July 6, (the 4th of July on the show), Avery is seen watching the fireworks with her dad and Carly. On August 22, Avery is seen being brought back to the house by her nanny. She also meets Nelle. On Thanksgiving 2016, she is seen at the Metro Court with her mom, sister, Kiki and uncle Julian. On Christmas 2016, she is seen at Greystone Manor with her dad, stepmom, siblings Michael and Kristina, Nelle and the Morgan family In May 2017, Avery is seen at the park with Michael, Nelle, Charlotte, her mom and stepmom. On June 2, Avery got a visit from her big sister, Kiki. Health and Vitals *Born premature, but healthy 31, 2014; shown on Nov 4, 2014 *Kidnapped by Nina Reeves and Madeline Reeves shortly after birth Nov 6, 2014 *Kidnapped by Nina and Franco 2014 *Had a slight ear infection Dec 15, 2014 *Accidentally knocked over while in her stroller by Michael (she was uninjured) 8, 2015 *Kidnapped by Silas Clay 10-24, 2015; revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 *Had her bone marrow extracted by Silas Clay in order to save the life of her mother, Ava, who was suffering from terminal leukemia 2015; revealed Jun 3-4, 2015 *Has eczema Oct 7, 2015 Family tree Photo gallery Sonny_andAva.png|Ava tells Sonny she's pregnant Avapregnant.png|Ava during her pregnancy Avacramps910.png|Ava has Braxton Hicks contractions Avababykicking.png|Ava feels her baby girl kick Avacramping.png|More Braxton Hicks contractions Avapossiblelabor.png|Ava is in premature labor Silastendstopreggoava.png|Silas stops Ava's labor Avaparalized.png|Preggo Ava paralyzed Avagoesintolabor.png|Ava goes into premature labor Avaduringlabor.png|Ava during labor Avapushes.png|Ava pushes Avagivesbirth.png|Avery is born Babygirljerome3.png Babygirlninamadeline.png|Nina and Madeline take the baby Babygirljeromenina.png|Avery and Nina Babygirlfranco.png|Avery with Franco Babygirlj12214.png|Nina and Franco decide to keep the baby Babyjaime.png|Nina and Franco name the baby Jaime Avababy.png|Avery with her mom Avamorganbaby.png|Avery with her mom and brother Babymorgankiki.png|Avery with her brother, Morgan and sister, Kiki Babykmc.png|Avery with Kiki, Morgan and Carly Averymama.png|Avery and Ava Averynamed.png|Ava names Avery Morganavery.png|Siblings Avery and Morgan Averykiki.png|Sisters Avery and Kiki (Alderson) Averydante.png|Avery meets her big brother, Dante (siblings Avery and Dante) Lante12315.png|Avery with her big bro, Dante and her sister-in-law, Lulu Averysilas.png|Avery and Silas visit Ava in prison Averylistens.png|Avery listens to her mom's voice Averysonny.png|Avery meets her father Averysonnycarly.png|Avery with her father and Carly Avery21615.png|Avery with her dad and Carly on Valentines Day MichaelholdsAvery.png|Michael holds Avery (Siblings Avery and Michael) Averydelia.png|Avery meets Delia Averyjuliandelia.png|Ava watches Julian and Delia with Avery AvaAverySilas.png|Avery with her mom and Silas MichaeltakesAvery.jpg|Michael takes Avery from Sonny AverySakey31115.png|Avery with Michael and Sabrina Avery47.png|Avery at the Metro Court with Michael and Sabrina AveryiskidnappedbySilas.jpg|Avery is kidnapped from the hospital...by Silas MorKiAvery.png|Morgan and Kiki find Avery in Silas' apartment CarSonAvery.png|Sonny and Carly reunite with Avery MichaelgetsAJback.png|Sonny and Carly give Avery back to Michael in order to save Morgan AveryAva68.png|Avery and her mom SonnygetsAveryback.png|Avery and her dad (Michael gives Avery back to Sonny) Michaelsaysgoodbye.png|Siblings Avery and Michael (Michael says goodbye) Averycuddles.png|Avery cuddles with her dad and Carly after they get engaged Carsonavery.png|Avery with her dad and Carly AverySonLiv.png|Avery with her dad and Olivia AverySakey.png|Avery with Michael and Sabrina LanteAvery9815.png|Avery with Dante and Lulu AveryMC.png|Avery with Michael and Carly MichaelMorganCarlyAvery.png|Avery with Michael, Morgan and Carly AverymamaCarly.png|Avery and Carly AveryMLS.png|Avery with Lulu, Maxie and Sabrina AverySabrina.png|Sabrina sings to Avery CarsonAvery.png|Avery and Carly visit her father AveryCMM.png|Avery with brothers Michael and Morgan and stepmother Carly AvaAvery1.png|Avery and her mom (Ava brings Avery home) AveryAvaJulian.png|Avery with her mom and uncle Julian AveryuncleJulian.png|Avery and her uncle Julian AveryHalloweencustome.png|Avery dressed as a unicorn for Halloween AverymomJ.png|Avery with her mom and uncle on Thanksgiving KristinameetsAvery.png|Avery meets Kristina AveryKristina.png|Sisters Avery and Kristina AveryKristinamolly.png|Avery with her big sister, Kristina and cousin, Molly DavisjeromeThanksgiving.png|Davis-Jerome Thanksgiving AvabringsAveryGH.png|Ava brings Avery to visit her father SonnysingstoAvery.png|"You are my heart": Sonny sings to Avery AveryAvaKiki12.png|Avery with her mom and sister on Christmas AveryKiki2.png|Sisters Avery and Kiki (Erin) CorinthosClanKiki.png|The Corinthos clan (plus her sister, Kiki) on Christmas AveryKiki.png|Kiki brings Avery to see her dad AveryKikiSonny.png|Avery with her dad and sister Kiki AveryKikiMorganSonny.png|Avery with her dad, sister Kiki and brother Morgan AveryMamaA.png|Avery and her mom AveryPapaS.png|Avery and her dad SoavaAvery.png|Avery and her parents AveryMJC.png|Avery with her brother, Morgan, stepmother, Carly and stepsister, Josslyn AveryMorganvisit.png|Avery visits Morgan (Siblings Avery and Morgan) CarSonJossA.png|Avery with her father, big brother, Michael and stepsister, Josslyn AveryCarSonthe4th.png|Fourth of July with her dad and stepmom Averyrents4.png|Avery's parents come to a truce -- sort of Averymama5.png|Avery and her mom AverymomKillon.png|Avery with her mom, sister and Dillon Averydada822.png|Avery and her dad CarlyAvery12.png|Avery and her stepmom MikeyAvery2.png|Siblings Michael and Avery AveryJoss16.png|Stepsisters Avery and Josslyn MichaelJossAK.png|Avery with Michael, Kristina and Josslyn AveryKikiwishbone.png|Thanksgiving wishbone (Sisters Avery and Kiki) AveryAvaKiki16.png|The Jerome girls on Thanksgiving AveryfamThanksgiving16.png|Jerome family Thanksgiving CorinthosfamilyChristmas16.png|Corinthos family Christmas AveryDannyKrissy.png|Avery with her sister, Kristina and cousin, Danny MikeyAverypark.png| MelleAveryCharpark.png| Averymamapark.png| Averymamaspark.png| AveryKikihug17.png|Avery hugs Kiki AveryKeeks17.png|Sisters Avery and Kiki References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Jerome family Category:Corinthos family Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family